


Highlight of Your Life

by brycedearings



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Daily Planet, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brycedearings/pseuds/brycedearings
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring Lois and Clark's most intimate moments. Very little plot, just some fun sexy times with our favorite Daily Planet reporters.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lois Lane, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Clois - Relationship, Lois Lane & Clark Kent, Lois Lane/Clark Kent
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Slowing Down

__

_Clark helps Lois unwind when he finds her working another late night at the Daily Planet._

...

Clark stops just outside of the copy room, watching through the window as Lois stacked a pile of papers on the desk. He shakes his head.

It was well after hours at the Daily Planet now, even for his stubborn and determined fiancée. She knew he worried about her- and not because he told her… not with words, anyway. Clark found himself dropping off dinner and coffee at her office on many occasions, in between trying to meet his own deadlines and flying the night skies.

_“You need to find time to take a break, relax.”_

_“Look who’s talking, Superman.”_

They’d argued on the subject once or twice… of how many hours Lois had been putting in the last couple of weeks, ever since Lex announced his run for presidency. The first few times had made Lois laugh, giving him a swift slap to the chest followed by a quip and a kiss before she was back milling through the halls of the Daily Planet, usually with a manic Jeff or Jimmy in tow. 

The other times they’d fought were rarer, and far between. Because as much as they’d been bantering since they met, they seldom had any actual blow outs. But when Lois had missed yet another dinner date because she’d lost track of time at work once a new lead came in, Clark hadn’t shied from letting her know how upset he was.

_“It’s not just the fact that I suddenly feel like a second priority to you, but I’m worried about you, Lois.”_

_“Clark, I worry about you every time you take to the skies- intergalactic super house or not, you’re still my fiancé. That, in no way, compares to what I’m doing.”_

_“I wasn’t comparing them, Lois. I just think you need to stop every once in a while to take care of yourself.”_

_“Don’t you think I know that? And missing one dinner doesn’t automatically dump you to the number two slot. I can’t believe you’d think that.”_

_“I never did until it was three dinners in a row. Now, I know I don’t have the best track record when it comes to keeping dates, but I always let you know ahead of time.”_

_“And I never held them over your head, Clark. That’s the difference.”_

He hated when they fought- when hurtful words and hard truths were exchanged. And if it didn’t end up in some angry slash makeup sex, then it was either one of them leaving the room with sunken eyes and a slamming door.

They’d tried, however, to never go to bed angry. If the years they spent together- as a couple and even before when they were only friends- had taught them anything, was that life in Smallville or Metropolis, phantom zones or ice fortresses, was too damn short. They would share whispered apologies and heartfelt kisses before succumbing to sleep in each other’s arms, even if the following day brought another round of arguments.

Tonight just happened to be another go-around in their current messy routine. Clark had left the Planet a few hours prior, changed into his suit before chasing one threat after another. He hoped, but didn’t necessarily expect, to not find Lois still hard at work. For a split second, however, he felt relief when he found her office empty. Those feelings were quickly shattered once he saw her computer was still on, and the coffee on her desk was lukewarm.

That’s how he found her downstairs- with a stack of copies in one hand, a pen in the other, and her glasses perched on top of her head, hair now cascading loosely around her shoulders.

Clark takes a breath, opening the door to the copy room and closing it behind. The otherwise quiet and empty room resulted in a soft echo, making Lois jump.

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” he begins softly.

She sends him an annoyed look, and Clark internally hoped it wasn’t going to be another night of arguing. 

“Don’t start,” she murmurs instead, eyes tired as she redirects her attention back to the pile of papers in front of her.

“It’s past midnight,” Clark continues, taking a measured step toward her. She stood in front of the copier, and the soft glow from the few remaining lights in the bullpen made her eyes sparkle when she looked at him.

“Clark,”

“Have you eaten?”

Her lips quirk, “Three helpings of chow mein and a whole pot of coffee. Thanks, by the way,” she ends quietly, eyes softening. 

He mirrors her smile before stepping behind her, wrapping his arms around her front, “Are you almost done?”

Her hands drop the papers with a soft thud, placing them on top of his, “Are we going to argue if I tell you not even close?”

Clark sighs against her, “Lois-“

“Clark, please,” her eyes close, gripping his hand tightly, “I just need to outline these documents-“

“And then you _just need to start writing your next article_ before you _just start brainstorming your next interview…”_

Lois huffs, “I don’t take lightly to mocking, Smallville.”

He presses a kiss to her jawline, “I don’t take lightly to my fiancée working herself to death, Lois.”

“I’ve had five cups of coffee tonight, Clark, I’m not exactly mentally singing lullabies to myself just yet.”

Clark lets out a slow breath, placing his head on top of hers. She was no longer wearing her usual heels, now wearing the pair of slippers she kept in her drawer for particularly late nights like this one. He secretly reveled in the greater height difference.

“But caffeinated or not, I don’t think I have the energy to argue again.” Her words were softer now, almost tentative. Clark realized then that she didn’t have to be physically exhausted to be emotionally drained, and he felt a twinge of guilt. But he only ribbed on her about her long work hours because he was worried about her, because he knew she got grumpy whenever she got less than six hours of sleep, and it only made her work suffer, not progress.

“I don’t want to argue either,” he echoes her tone, holding her closer to him. A renewed sense of protectiveness and love coursed through him, but he was still trying to juggle the ways to comfort and support her, while making sure she didn’t crumble under stress... all the while not pissing her off.

It probably didn’t help that they hadn’t had sex in nearly a week- as they’d kept missing each other with the long hours spent at the Planet, and Clark fulfilling his superhero duties. It kept them both on edge, and he felt like she was taking the brunt of it.

“Then… I think I’m just going to-“ her hand reaches out to the stack of papers in front of her, but his own ceases her movements.

“No.”

Lois turns in his arms, the finality in his voice stirring up mixed emotions in her, _“No?”_

Clark reaches to take the glasses off the top of her head, placing them on the desk behind her. _“No,”_ he repeats, pulling her body toward him.

Her eyes narrow at his newfound confidence. He currently donned his human disguise- the black rimmed glasses he’d been wearing for some time- but gone was the extra layer of the fumbling reporter. In its place was an air of cockiness she’d mainly seen when he made love to her as _Superman._ It wasn’t like Clark Kent- her best friend and forever partner couldn’t hone in the same level of take-charge attitude, but it was still a less than frequent occurrence.

“Did the red and blue spandex cut off your circulation or did you just lose your mind?”

The corner of his lips twitch, but he prevails, “You need time to relax, Lois.”

“What part of five cups of coffee did you not hear? Or is all that high altitude flying finally getting to that super hearing of yours?”

He resists the urge to smile. He knew that a grumpy and overworked Lois caused a higher than normal quip exchange, but he also knew how to squash her instincts.

“You’ve been very wound up lately, Miss Lane.” His voice was quieter now, gravely against her. He watches her swallow and knew he had her on his trail now. “Let me help you relax.”

She wanted to fight it, the reporter mind that had been so long engrained inside of her all but wanted to crawl out- wriggle her way out of his hold and leave- knowing that if she really wanted to, he’d let her go. 

But it’d been a while since she’d been at the mercy of Clark’s hands or mouth or… other bodily parts. And while she wouldn’t be the first to voice that she had this twisted love for a Clark that took charge, she knew he knew her weaknesses. And she suddenly felt unable to be annoyed at his ability to use it against her.

But she was also Lois Lane- ace reporter and certifiably stubborn ‘till her dying breath.

“And how do you suppose I relax? When I have so much work to do?” It’s the breathiness in her voice that makes his eyes brighten behind the specs, makes him pull her even closer to feel his growing need. She gasps against him and he smirks.

“Just leave that to me, Miss Lane.”

He’s turning her back around then, her back against him as his hand makes its way to the front of her skirt. 

“Clark,” her eyes dart to the bullpen just outside, looking for any lurking interns or reporters. It wasn’t like they haven’t had sex at work before, and they’ve kissed in open spaces in the past. But ever since she got her promotion a year ago, they’d tried keeping a professional distance when they were out in the open.

Sex at the Daily Planet had been reserved to her office… and the elevator and file room those two other times. 

And even though it was well passed the time anyone else was at work- she even saw the cleaning staff leaving a half hour ago- this was as public as they’d ever been.

“It’s just us, Lois,” he moves her hair out of the way, letting his lips land on her now exposed neck.

Her eyes flutter upon his touch, and she grips the desk in front of her, “Clark, the files-“

“Are you really protesting some well-deserved release, Miss Lane?” The hand that was in front of her toyed with the hem of her skirt, inching his hand inside until it rested on her abdomen.

She lets out a chuckle that turns into a moan when his fingers touch the edge of her thong, “You know me,” she breathes, “refusing to go down without a fight.”

His smile continues a trail up to her jaw, gently nipping at her skin, “Stubborn, stubborn woman.”

_“Dedicated.”_

“And _tense,”_ Clark emphasizes with a squeeze to her hip, “I can feel you tensing up again, Lois. This is why I’ve been- how did you put it? _Insufferable_ lately. You’ve barely slept,” Clark inches his hand lower, just above her underwear, “you haven’t been able to relax.”

She knows she’s positively dripping now, his low tone giving her the best form of auditory foreplay.

“Yeah, well, you haven’t exactly been lounging around in your pajamas either.. _.”_

“I know,” he pauses his gentle caresses for a split second, guiding her head to look at him, “which is why we have to make every moment count.” He kisses her then, sliding his tongue past her lips at the same time his hand cups her mound. 

She groans into the kiss, nails digging into his skin as she arches against his touch. 

“Clark, please,” 

Her voice is breathier than before- needy- and it makes him grin. “Now you want it?”

Lois bites her lip, resisting the urge to clamp her legs against his hand. “I always wanted it, I just couldn’t make it easy for you.”

He hums by way of response, kissing her once more on the lips before trailing down her neck. “You always keep me on my toes, Lane.”

“Someone has to,” she sighs. Her eyes close out of their own volition, no longer caring that they were all but on display. The past weeks’ grueling routine had taken a toll on her, she knew. And she knew all Clark wanted was for her to take a break. But with her fiancé flying around, saving Metropolis and the rest of the world alike on a daily basis, with endless deadlines and an unhinged Luthor in their midst, it was hard to keep herself grounded. 

But now, with Clark’s hand working against her for the first time in too long, a warmth spread through her veins and she let herself surrender under his care.

“Just relax for me, okay?” He places a kiss on her pulse point, watching as she nodded in response. He felt her muscles begin to ease under him, and he took that as a sign to keep going.

His hand found its way inside the lace, letting out his own groan once he felt her soaked to the touch. He allowed her own low whimpers to fuel him, acknowledging the hand that still gripped his forearm to guide his ministrations.

He teases her entrance with his fingers, barely entering her before sliding back out to play with her clit. The motions makes her jolt against him, and he feels a surge of pride for how easily he could make her unwind.

“You’re such a tease,” she mewls breathlessly. 

Clark chuckles, pressing a kiss to her neck. Her head was completely thrown back against him, eyes nearly closed as he continued to play with her.

“I like seeing you like this,” he murmurs. His other hand squeezed her hip gently, inching its way up her body until he was cupping her breast through her blouse.

Lois lets out a whine she’d later deny, lip caught between her teeth as the arousal in her veins numbed her into nirvana. “You’re playing a slippery slope, Smallville.”

“Always in a hurry,” Clark sighs. He continues his torturous game, the hand between her legs nearly immobile, riling her up so slowly she felt like she could scream.

“I don’t like to waste time, you know that,” she grips his hand harder in a futile attempt to get him moving again. It always surprised her, to see him unfurling into this smug, dominating lover. She knew he didn’t need the guidance of red kryptonite to unravel this much, but nevertheless, it never failed to leave her downright flabbergasted and _desperate for more._

“Tell me what you want, Lois.”

She’s sure her lower lip was raw now, her teeth digging into the flesh as he continued to breathe against her. His body was this all-encompassing warmth, a safety net and a delicious path to inevitable bliss. She felt like she could easily drown in his arms.

“I want- you to _move.”_

He hums against her, and it only makes her growl in frustration, her feet shifting ever so slightly. The movement makes the palm of his hand graze her bundle of nerves and another low bearing whine escapes her lips.

“Dammit, Clark.”

“So impatient,” he presses a light kiss to her jawline. Her head was angled so her eyes could meet his, and he almost laughed at the penetrable death glare she was sending him- the cloud of arousal behind her irises notwithstanding.

“I thought this was supposed to be _relaxing,_ ” she relays. 

“You’re the one who’s not letting yourself to do so, Lois.”

His voice was too damn calming and hot against her, containing that gravely tone he reserved for their most intimate moments. It only made her wetter, she realized with a new ounce of irritation. 

“You’re the one who’s not _moving_ at the lightning speed I know you can.”

“I want you to enjoy this, okay?” His fingers continue their slow pace, moving against her nether lips.

“I’m-“ she lets out a resounding sigh, “trying to.”

His fingers inch to her entrance again, sliding so slowly inside she knew she’d have crumbled to the floor had he not been holding her. “What do you want, Lois?” He asks again.

“I want,” she gasps when he curls his digits inside her, “I want you to make me come.”

He sets a positively slower rhythm then, thrusting into her with measured determination. It makes her toes curl into her slippers, mouth opening on a soundless moan as he drives her closer to the edge.

“That’s it,” he tells her softly, nipping at her mandible, “just enjoy it.”

Her nails are digging deeper into his skin, the familiar coil in her belly slowly unwinding with each new delicious curl of his fingers against her.

“You like that?”

Lois could only nod, eyes shut and a string of sighs and moans leaving her lips. It hadn’t taken him long to realize she liked it when he got vocal during sex. And it didn’t matter if he was inside her, if he was making her come undone by the work of his hands or mouth alone, or even if he was the one at the mercy of her oral pleasures- it edged her closer when he talked her through it.

She wasn’t surprised to find that Clark was inherently a quiet lover, save for his own versions of grunts and gentle reassurances. But she knew, with her own heavy dose of titillating incitements, that beneath the fumbling farm boy lay a firecracker ready to ignite her entire body with his mere words.

It suited him, and them alike, she thinks. For nearly a year, his voice alone- albeit hidden beneath a disguise- had made her fall in love with the side of him she and the world now called Superman. His words had always had an uncanny ability to find their way into her heart, and it didn’t matter if it came from _The Blur_ in dark phone booths, or Clark- her awkward friend turned forever partner.

He’d been almost shy and awkward about it at first, but like everything else with Lois- it didn’t take long for her own strength to seep into him and inspire him for more. Because whenever he saw her coming undone by his own words alone, it was enough drive for him to suppress his otherwise meek self and let room for unhinged encouragement.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” his lips kept working on her skin as his fingers drove her closer.

He was still moving too slowly, and despite how fucking amazing it felt- because she knew he knew damn well what he was doing- her impatience was dwindling.

_“Clark,”_ she pleads on a low gasp. Her hands gripped his forearms tighter now, begging him for more. 

He could sense she was impossibly closer, if the way her heart sped up was any indication, as the catch in her breath. He decides then he’s ready to take her home, make love to her completely at least once before she could fall asleep in his arms, as fully sated and relaxed as him.

His fingers speed up, making sure to curl into herself again and again, pressing just hard enough against her g-spot. It made her curse out loud, and her body continuously arched into his hand at each salacious slide of his thick fingers.

“Are you going to come for me?” He gently bites down on her pulse point.

_“God yes.”_

It wasn’t until he pressed his palm harder against her clit, rubbing against her in time with his thrusts did she begin to jerk into his movements. His pace quickened, and he gave her breast another squeeze, urging her on.

“That’s it, Lois. Just let go for me, I got you, come on.”

The tightness that’d left her so unwound for too damn long finally releases, and she’s coming against him with a loud moan. He continues to move his hand against her, letting her ride the aftershocks of her orgasm. 

His name was barely a whisper on her lips, eyes still screwed shut as the spasms her body was releasing slowly subsided. 

He held onto her, still kissing her now sweat soaked skin as she came down from her high. Her body was spent against him, and he knew he had to keep holding her up lest her buckling knees brought her to the ground.

“You okay?” He asks softly after a minute.

A slow smile spread on her face, lazy and wide enough to make his own heart leap. “Remind me,” she licks her lips, “to not bite your head off the next time you tell me to relax.”

Clark chuckles, low and throaty, “I’ll do that,” he places a kiss to her cheek. She turns in his arms, his own still holding her against him. “You ready to go home now?”

Lois sighs, eyes hooded with post-orgasmic bliss and the culmination of work-related exhaustion, “As long as you’re flying or blurring us there, because I don’t think I can even walk to my office right now.”

He grins, tucking her hair behind her ear, “I think I can manage.” He leans down to kiss her sweetly. 

“I’m sorry, by the way,” Lois murmurs upon pulling back, “I think I’ve been too hard on you lately. And for all the missed dinners and arguments and-“

Clark shakes his head, squeezing her to him, “It’s okay.”

“Is it?” She raises an eyebrow at him, “Clark, we’ve barely been able to make time for each other lately, and I’m pretty sure I’m mainly at fault here.”

“I haven’t made it easy on us either, Lois,” he sends her a soft smile, caressing her cheek lightly, “which is why I think we should go away this weekend.”

Her head perks up at that, “Oh?”

“What do you say to a weekend getaway- to a cabin,” he kisses her, “or the beach,” another kiss, “anywhere you want. As long as we’re together- I think we owe it to ourselves.”

Lois smiles, “What about Superman? Doesn’t he have to be on the lookout?”

“I can ask the league to cover for me, and unless it’s a world ending kind of threat, I’ll tell them not to bother calling.”

Her brow arches, a new warmth spreading through her, “Wow, I gotta say, Smallville, I like this take-charge attitude.”

“I learned from the best,” he grins.

Lois swats at his chest, making him laugh. She settles her hands around his neck again, “You had me at the first suggestion, Clark. I think we should do it.”

His eyes brightened, surprised he didn’t have to drag her out of the Planet, “What about deadlines?”

She shakes her head, “I know I haven’t been the best at showing you lately, but no deadline is more important than you. Work can wait.”

Clark smiles, leaning to kiss her again, “I knew I should have given you an orgasm sooner.”

Lois’ mouth gapes, letting out a laugh, _“Smallville…”_

“Come on, Miss Lane,” he scoops her into his arms then, “let me take you home.”

She reaches up to fix his glasses before settling her arms around him again, “You do that, Superman.” 


	2. Stay Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the Thanksgiving dinner in Ambush. Clark tries to get Lois to stay quiet while her family is sleeping next door.

She eyes him as they get ready for bed, notices the way that same smile he’s had all night stays firmly in place. 

Lois first caught sight of it when they were having their Thanksgiving dinner. She knew Clark and her father had apparently made up- although he’d been more or less vague on the actual conversation. 

And now, as he turned down the bed, donning his white tee and gray sweats that hugged the curvature of his ass just right… he still looked like the cat that ate the canary. 

“What?” Clark muses when he notices her gaze on him. She’d just changed into her own pajamas, but to Clark’s dismay it was just a pair of pants with a long sleeve shirt. He doesn’t think she was still over their half-naked interruption just a day before.

Lois narrows her eyes, “What’s with the look, smiley McGee?”

“Look?” Clark asks, settling under the covers. He playfully taps the other side of the bed, making Lois smirk.

She saunters over and follows suit, settling next to him. “Yeah,” she runs a finger around his lips, where his smile lines were protruding, “you’ve been giving the Cheshire Cat a run for his money all night.”

Clark chuckles, his eyes dropping before looking at her again. “I uh, I hadn’t noticed.” His hand settled on her knee above the comforter. “I guess I’m just happy that things worked out. Your dad and I managed to- find some common ground.”

"Right…" Lois drawls out, “and you’re not going to expand on what that was all about?”

Clark swallows back, his earlier conversation with the general filtering through his mind again. He’d been itching to ask him for his daughter’s hand in marriage since his arrival in Smallville, but knew he couldn’t until he was sure Sam Lane wouldn’t throttle him. 

And when he’d more or less received the general’s approval for merely being in his daughter’s life, he jumped at the chance and asked the man in question what he’d think if he were to ask Lois to be his wife.

The idea alone made his heart swell. He never thought he would ever get to a place where he could find someone who would love him completely- know all of his secrets and flaws as well as his strengths. 

He couldn’t fathom how he ever lived a day in his life without Lois Lane. 

But he still had to find the perfect ring, and figure out the perfect way to pop the question. And he wasn’t about to spoil the surprise because Lois could be so damn convincing. He also knew he couldn’t lie to her, she’d read right through him.

“Well…” Clark smiles, taking hold of Lois’ hand as he remembered Sam’s earlier words, “your dad confessed something to me, actually.”

“Oh?”

“He told me I was the only guy you ever came to defend, you know,” he gives her a teasing grin, “when he would give your boyfriends a list of chores.” He pauses, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. “He said that’s how he knew you must really love me.”

Lois bats her eyes, looks away as she feels her cheeks warming. “Yeah, well,” she turns back to him, “he’s not wrong.”

His smile meets hers then, and she’s moaning into the kiss as he gently rolls over her. 

“Clark,” she breathes when he begins trailing his kisses down her neck. He only hums in response, hands lifting up her shirt higher. It makes her roll her eyes, but then he’s sucking on her pulse point and she’s letting out a deeper moan. “ _Smallville-_ my dad-“

“Is in the other room,” he speaks against her. He’s scooting further down the bed, now leaving a trail of kisses up and down her stomach, hands toying with the edges of her pants.

Lois bites her lip, could feel the ache between her legs growing tenfold. “Clark,” she tries again. When he stops to look up at her she doesn’t know if the breath she lets out is out of relief or frustration.

“Yes, Lois?”

He’s licking his lips, blue eyes darkened with arousal and mischief and it takes everything in her not to push his head down between her legs. 

“My dad-“ she heaves out a sigh, “is in the next room. I don’t think we should-“

“Lois,” he tilts his head, “since when are you so modest?”

She gives him an incredulous look, “What the hell is with you tonight? You’re acting so-“

“So?”

_“Bold.”_

Clark chuckles, dropping his head to place a kiss right above her belly button. She shivers at the touch. “Lois…” he inches up to be at eye level with her. Her bangs had fallen in front of her eyes, and he sweeps the strands to the side, “I’m just- glad you’re here.” He pauses to watch her swallow back, eyes holding back emotions. 

It wasn’t a lie- he _was_ glad she was here, alive and well after he’d thankfully gotten to her in time when her apartment blew up. It had killed him to have had to wait to hug her close until the next time they saw each other. 

And he was glad that he’d made up with her father as she’d done the same with him and her sister. It was just as important to him as it was to her that they all got along. Especially if he planned on spending the rest of his life with her. 

But the reason for the ever-present grin, and the thrill that coursed through his veins had more to do with the fact that he was going to ask her to be his wife soon. 

“I’m glad you’re here, safe in my arms,”’ Clark continues, “And that we got to spend Thanksgiving with your family. I know it was important to you, and it was important to me as well.”

Lois feels her lips twitching, “You sure know how to talk the talk, Smallville.”

Clark beams, “So?” He wiggles his eyebrows, making Lois laugh, “Can we…?” 

Lois bites her lip, contemplating. It was still a little weird for her- getting it on with her boyfriend while her family slept next door. Usually, it wouldn’t have been a problem, but she was still feeling the embarrassment from the previous day. She hated to think about what her dad and sister would have seen had they made it to the porch swing.

But with Clark looking at her like she was an eight course meal, his hands scalding his skin and the memories of what they’d been doing for the past week came flooding back… it was enough to make her succumb.

“Fine,” she sighs, an unexpected wave of exhilaration driving up her arousal, “but we have to be quiet.”

Clark snorts, “You mean _you_ have to be quiet.” He sets to help her take off her shirt, groaning when he sees her bare breasts. He begins nipping at her chest, “I’m not the vocal one in the relationship, Lane.”

“And who’s fault is that- _oh shit,”_ her eyes close when he gently tugs at her nipple, his hand working on the other.

Clark grins around her breast, sucking at the peak until her back was arching off the bed. He remembers all the ways he made her scream this week- all the places he’d made her come undone. The bedroom, the shower, that one time in the barn where she rode him on the couch until she was yelling out his name. 

They’d even managed to get each other off when they tried to take a break from all the lovemaking and watch a movie. It only ended with Lois on her knees and Clark’s head thrown back against the cushions.

But he had to get back to the present, because he had a squirming Lois Lane beneath him, mewling and sighing deliciously as he riled her up.

Her hands are on his head, and she’s pulling and tugging the strands, telling him where to go. He knew she’d be bossy in bed, but he’d also be lying if he said it wasn’t the biggest turn on for him.

He sets to trail wet kisses down her torso until he’s reaching her pants. He's pulling them down and tossing them so quickly she has to wonder if he used some super speed in the process. 

But she barely has time to think about the logistics of it when he’s ripping apart her underwear and diving into her wet center. 

_“Oh God!”_ She bucks into his mouth, hands gripping his scalp and _shit,_ that was anything but quiet.

He’s pulling his mouth from her, and she groans in frustration. His lips are glistening with her juices, giving her a semi-disappointed look. “Lois,”

“I know,” she grinds out quietly, “but that was your fault, you know.”

He sends her a wicked grin, _smug bastard,_ and dives back in to taste her. 

It’s everything she can do to not scream. Instead, she’s grinding into his mouth- _his heavenly sent talented mouth._ Her eyes are fighting to stay closed, but she’s learned she likes to watch him as he goes down on her- just as he likes to watch her too.

Her bottom lip is caught between her teeth, watching the way he feasts on her, humming incessantly with every sweep and suck. 

He laps at her clit gently, just enough to make her toes curl into the mattress. He looks up at her and grins when he notices her watching him. 

Her legs clamp around him, out of need and annoyance at the proud look on his face. Not that he shouldn’t be proud- because Clark Kent should definitely be proud of the way he goes down on his woman. 

He’s pulling back just enough to slide two fingers inside of her, gauging her reaction. Her mouth opens on a soundless moan, the gentle intrusion making her eyes flutter and body break out into a cold sweat.

He’s just as quickly settling back between her legs, licking at her nether lips as he continues to fuck her with his fingers. 

It was a little odd for him, Clark realizes- knuckles deep inside of her- to have Lois be quiet as he worked her up to an orgasm. He knows if her family hadn’t been there, she’d be cursing and moaning out his name so loudly the cows could hear. 

Instead, it’s little whines that leave her lips, sighs of contentment and need for more. It hadn’t taken him long to know exactly what her body needed, wanted, and when she’s undulating her hips against him, he drives his fingers deeper, curls them harder. 

She’s whimpering desperately now, heaving out breathy pleads of his name as he begins to speed up his movements.

His lips close around her clit, and he glances up to watch her eyes screwed shut. He knew she was close, her walls were tightening around his digits and it only made his cock twitch as he thought about plunging inside of her soon. 

He sucks on her bundle of nerves just a little harder, and her body is tensing up as the coil in her belly begins to unfurl. 

All it takes is one last hard suck, his fingers so impossibly deep inside her, and she’s jolting up in pleasure. She’s all but humping his face as he continues to work his mouth on her, guiding her through the aftershocks. 

She doesn’t think she can pry her hands from his head, her own fingers having numbed as her body continued to spasm in delicious waves. 

It was seconds- or was it minutes?- later when Lois was finally able to open her eyes. Her vision was slowly coming back, but her ears were still buzzing with the euphoria of her orgasm.

Her fingers had loosened their grip, now raking them through his soft short hair. 

He was grinning up at her, lips wet and eyes alight with too much cockiness. 

“At least you were quiet,” he sasses.

She’s suddenly not sure if she wants to drop his pants and wrap her lips around him to punish him, or have him thrust inside her to reward herself.

Eventually, the desire to have him completely wins over, and she’s pulling him up. “Try to keep up, cowboy.” Their lips meet hungrily, and she moans when she feels his hardness pressing up against her bare thigh.

It’s a silent game to undress him, Lois letting out a string of giggles as Clark stumbles to take off his pants through the haze of arousal. His shirt is next to go, and Lois isn’t wasting any time to wrap her legs around him. 

The motion drives him forward, the tip of his cock near her entrance and they both groan at the contact. 

“Quiet,” she playfully warns him, voice breathless.

He wants to scold her right back, because the whimpers she’s letting out as he runs the tip of his dick against her clit are growing a little too much.

Instead, he presses his lips to hers again, thrusts his tongue inside her mouth at the same time his length is sliding inside of her.

She digs her nails into his back, and their kiss breaks as oxygen becomes too great. Their breaths are lingering as the sensation of being joined again fills their every waking need. 

“You feel incredible,” Clark groans out. 

The compliment causes her lips to stretch, and she’s leaning up to press them to his. 

“Back at you, big guy,” Lois sighs contentedly, “Now _move_.” 

He sets a slow pace, suddenly mindful of the way his old bed creeks. But his thoughts quickly drift away from matress noises because her inner walls are contracting against him _and_ _it feels so fucking good_ he has to shut his eyes and count to ten. 

“You okay, Smallville?”

There’s a teasing tilt to her voice that makes the fire underneath his skin break free, and that inner male pride swells when his deep gaze meets hers and her smirk is replaced with widened eyes. 

His lips are attacking her neck then- nipping and sucking and biting at her tender flesh as he dives himself deeper inside of her. 

_“Oh- oh, God-“_

“Quiet, Lois.” 

Her body shakes at the deep gravel of his voice- but more than that, it was the demand of his words that caused a whine to settle at her throat. 

She’s thankful he can sense her need to break free, because he’s covering her mouth with his hand, gazing down at her with a warning set behind his deep blues _and, oh God if that wasn’t the hottest thing he’s ever done._

Lois normally reveled in her ability to dominate in the bedroom. She loved to be on top, demanding all the action and direction in their physical intimacy. But in their short time of being together, she’s quickly come to realize that her usual meek and shy boyfriend could unravel into a powerhouse that exuded pure sex, and she didn’t mind the change in pace at all. 

His thrusts were growing sloppy, and she was trying her best to meet him halfway as she gyrated her hips against him, used her thigh to drive him forward harder, deeper.

She felt her eyes watering with the desperate need to feel him come inside her, to see him losing control just as she was quickly unfurling. 

His face begins to contort, and she knows he’s just as close as she was. He would normally last longer, but he’d almost lost her and they were both still trying to work through the frustration of missed porch swing sex.

The hand that was covering her mouth leaves to rest on the headboard, holding himself up as he continued to thrust into her. His other hand guides her thigh up higher, and the change in angle makes her gasp out loud, but he’s so far gone he doesn’t seem to care anymore.

“That’s it, Lo, come on.”

He continues to fuck her thoroughly, and if she wasn’t already aware that sex with Clark would ruin her completely, she’d be getting an eye opening lesson that night.

An incredible, _so delectably welcomed,_ lesson.

She doesn’t mind taking a full course of Clark Kent’s lessons for the rest of her life. 

She’s close, so close she could taste the earth shattering orgasm on her tongue, so she’s yanking him down for a kiss. Their tongues are sliding, it’s messy and sporadic and dirty and _God, she’s closer than she’s ever been, she’s almost there she just needs-_

The hand that doesn’t have a visceral grip on the headboard makes its way to her chest, and he’s tweaking and pulling at her nipples as he keeps plunging into her again and again _and oh god it’s good, it’s so good_ and her eyes are fluttering to look up at him, opens her mouth to say, _“God, yes Clark please, just like that oh god Clark yes yes fuck me yes god I love you yes yes yes!”_

She’s coming hard, bucking into him so wildly it drives his own release. He’s grunting through his orgasm, her name a plea and a prayer on his lips.

The feeling of him coming inside is enough to send another wave of pleasure to course through her _and God, of course Clark would make her come twice in less than thirty seconds._

It’s a new record, she discerns as her body falls limp on the bed. Their bodies are soaked with sweat, and it’s sticky and uncomfortable but she feels so unbelievably spent and _satisfied_ she really can’t find it in herself to dwell on it.

Just like she knows they were anything but quiet, and the thought makes her break into a fit of laughter.

Soon, his body begins to shake with the same level of mirth, and Lois doesn’t think she’s ever felt happier.

It takes a couple of seconds for them to gather themselves, as they’d continue to laugh every time they would glance at each other. It felt childish and silly, and maybe it was the post-orgasmic daze they were in, but it felt right either way.

“You think they heard?” Lois manages to ask when she catches a breath. 

Her hair was fanned out against the pillows, loose strands sticking to her forehead and cheeks. He doesn’t think she’s ever looked so beautiful. 

His hand caresses her hair, a boyish grin lighting up his face. Maybe in some other time he’d felt embarrassment- hell, maybe even by morning break when he had to face her father and sister- but right now, post-sex with Lois with the knowledge they’d spend forever together- Clark found he really didn’t mind.

“Maybe I should have blurred us to the barn instead,” Clark says.

Lois chuckles, her own hands playing with his hair. “Talk about a roll in the hay.”

He grins down at her, and it’s so beautifully pure she feels her chest aching with the love she had for this man- her best friend and forever partner. Their lips meet sweetly, and soon he’s rolling off of her, pulling her body to his chest.

“You know,” Clark places a kiss to her shoulder blade, “We still have to try the porch swing.”

Lois groans against him. She knew she could go for another round in about an hour, but her body felt incredibly sore and spent, the idea of a rocky go-around on the porch swing made her feel even more exhausted. 

“We’re saving that for when the general and Lucy leave, Smallville.”

She feels more than hears his laugh against her. 

“Yeah, I figured.”

It’s quiet for a long moment as their breathing continues to settle. And if it weren’t for his ability to hear her heart’s beat, Clark would have thought she’d fallen asleep. 

“What’s on your mind?” He asks after a moment. He caresses her back gently, hand settling on her hip to give her a squeeze. 

Lois smiles- of course he would know her this well. She half turns to him- just enough to catch his lazy smile. 

“I just-“ she bites her lip, almost in thought, “I’m just thinking about the future. Us- how we can- have this for the rest of our lives.”

A slow smile spreads across his face, just as that same happiness tugs on his heart- the same one he felt when he realized he was going to propose soon.

He hopes his smile doesn’t give himself away, however, so he lets out a low chuckle, “What? Trying to have quiet sex with family next door?”

She swats at his chest, “Very funny, Mr. Chuckles. I meant-“

He holds her hand to him before she could move it away, face sobering, “I know what you meant.” 

Their gazes stay focused for a while, gentle smiles mirroring each other. When the quiet gets to be too much for her, Lois is turning into his arms, her head settling on his chest. 

“Although…” Clark takes a moment to pause, the gentle caresses on her back momentarily ceasing as well, “I think it’s going to be a little trickier if our kids have super hearing too.”

Her head shoots up at his words- eyes wide and a little bemused.

“What?” Clark asks, studying her face, “Too much?” 

He knows they haven’t talked about the subject of kids yet. But he’s already told her she’s the one- has shared all of his secrets just as she’s shared hers with him. Their forever was only waiting to be further solidified by a ring to her finger. Still, he thinks he may have jumped the gun a bit.

But the momentary panic is quickly eased by the smile she gives him. 

“Not at all, Clark,” she pulls him down for a kiss, “Not at all.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As always, please let me know what you thought xo


	3. Answer It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark always had a vendetta against Lois' ringing phone, but this time he uses it to his advantage.

Lois is panting beneath him, completely at the mercy of his lips attacking her neck, his hands pressing into her skin, tugging away at her clothes.

Her fingers are clutching his hair, keeping him in place as he continues to work on her. 

“Someone’s eager,” she laughs breathlessly.

Clark begins to pull down her jeans, his lips parting from her skin just long enough to rid her off the offending object.

“It’s been two days, Lois,” he murmurs.

She swallows back the quip she has on the tip of her tongue, ready to tease him. Between their work schedule and Clark’s still recent Superman debut, they hadn’t had much time for each other. 

So, they were making up for it in spades when Lois had gotten home early, and he told her there were currently no immediate threats to take care of.

Her tank top was next to go, followed by his shirt. They worked in tandem, kissing between moans and chuckles, completely high off of each other. 

It wasn’t until his hand reached to unclasp her bra were they interrupted.

And this time, it wasn’t due to Clark’s super hearing catching some damsel in distress, it was Lois’ phone.

Their hands freeze, eyes shooting to the phone on the nightstand before their gazes meet again.

“Let it go to voicemail,” Lois says, her lips swollen. She goes to pull him down, desperation written in her eyes, when he places a hand to stop her.

“Answer it.”

Her brow furrows, “You’re kidding me, right? What the hell happened to my gallant superhero wanting to have his way with me?”

Clark smiles, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “It could be important,” he merely says. She huffs below him- they’d been getting hot and heavy for the first time in days, and before then, they’d been constantly getting interrupted by people who needed saving and deadlines that couldn’t wait.

They now finally had the luxury of being with each other again, and _Clark wanted her to answer the phone?_

She hoped he was joking, or that her arousal fueled death glare would make him chuck the phone against the wall, but he only kept smiling at her.

_Fine._

With a steely gaze still on him, Lois roughly grabs her phone, not bothering to check the caller ID before she’s speaking into it.

_“What?!”_

Clark doesn’t bother hiding his amusement at the frustration in her voice, it only annoys her even more too.

Lois sighs into the phone, eyes closing as she tried to get her bearing’s straight, tried to focus on her employee’s voice rather than the scalding heat radiating off of Clark _and why the hell was he still on top of her?_

“Jeff, why the hell did you call at this Godforsaken hour?” 

Clark can hear the poor young man’s stumbling words, how he’d gotten a lead in a story Lois was working on. 

She shifts beneath him, her head tilting to the side in a vain attempt to disregard his presence. 

“That’s great, Jeff, but you couldn’t have waited until tomorrow?”

Clark tunes out the rest of the conversation from Jeff’s end, only interested in one thing. He knows he could use super speed- and he has made use of this advantage in the past when they couldn’t possibly wait any longer to ravage each other, much to Lois’ satisfaction. But he wanted to torture her a little bit.

“Well, out with it already, Mouthy McGee, what’d you find out?” 

Clark stifles a laugh as he watches Lois’ growing annoyance below. She tries sitting up against the pillows, but he quickly stops her with a hand to her waist.

She sends him a questioning gaze that just barely overshadows her irritation. 

Jeff is still fumbling through an unnecessary exposition, and Clark uses it to his advantage. With his eyes still connected to Lois, he reaches behind her back to unclasp her bra. 

Her eyes flutter as realization slowly begins to sink in, and Clark doesn’t hide the smirk he throws her way as he tosses the red lace to the side.

“Uh huh.” Lois barely acknowledges Jeff’s continued story, watching idly as her fiancé lowers his head, peppering kisses along her chest. Her muscles tense below the ministrations, body unceremoniously jolting into him.

Clark knows he’s playing a dangerous game, because Lois can be _loud_ , and he knew that her retribution would only match him play by play.

But that was the future, and his present was currently breathing heavier now as his skilled fingers danced along her porcelain skin.

“Clark,” she seethes in a whisper, “what do you think you’re- _oh-“_

His mouth closes around her left breast, tonguing her nipple and suckling lightly as his hand plays with the other.

_“Miss Lane? Are you listening?”_

“I-“ Lois begins to speak when Clark switches breasts, giving the other the same treatment. He smiles into her skin as he feels more than hears the grunt that leaves her lips.

_“Miss Lane? Are you alright?”_

“I’m- fine, Jeff. Just continue.”

Clark hums against her, and he knew then that if she really wanted to, she’d have hung up on the young reporter- or shove him away. But it didn’t take an intergalactic superhero to realize she was just as in on this game as he was.

She got off on it- and he was going to help guide her through it.

Lifting his head off her chest, he watches her once hazel eyes had turned onyx under the slightly dimmed room. Her chest was heaving, and she wore an expression that could only be classified as one thing:

_Desperate desire._

Clark could only guess it was mirrored in his own face, if only for the way his pants tightened to an uncomfortable level. He squirmed above her, caught the slight curl of her lips beneath the haze of her growing arousal.

He wouldn’t let it deter him, however. He had a mission to fulfill. It wasn’t uncommon for their intimate moments to be interrupted by his worldly duties, or her ringing phone. And he’s had many fantasies of crushing the small contraption with his bare hands.

But likewise, he’s had a fantasy of driving Lois to the point of no return while she tried to maintain a semblance of normalcy with someone on the other line.

He knew he was about to get an earful of teasing once all this was over.

Leaning down once more, he begins a light trail of kisses from her jawline downward. 

_“-and you wouldn’t believe what I got out of his secretary- who’s not just his secretary, if you know what I mean….”_

“Get to the punchline, Poindexter.”

Clark was between her breasts again, and he felt her hands latching onto his head. He didn’t know whether she wanted to keep him in place or was urging him to go lower. 

With a few final flicks of his tongue against her, he vowed to keep heading lower, causing Lois to let out a soft whimper.

“No- I heard you, Jeff- I’m just- typing.”

Clark chuckles, his fingers gripping the edges of her panties. He gives her a faux innocent look and is met with a not-so gentle kick to his back.

“What are you-“ he places a kiss to her abdomen, “typing, Lois?”

Her breathing grew ragged and she was throwing daggers his way, but still that cheeky grin was still in play. 

“Shut it, farm boy,” she hissed, “less talking and more- no, not you Jeff- yes, I’m listening.”

Clark laughed at the roll of her eyes before continuing with his current mission. 

He rips apart her underwear, the motion causing Lois to let out a squeal. 

“It’s- no, I just- thought I saw a mouse.” 

Clark feels his body vibrating with laughter, and he hides his face against her thigh. 

Lois bites her lip in a futile attempt to stay grounded and _annoyed_ with her current overzealous lover. 

_You are so going to pay for that, Chuckles,_ she thinks to herself. 

She nudges him with her foot again, because there was so much of Clark settling between her legs with the added verbal vomit she was getting from Jeff that she could handle. 

Clark finally looks up at her, could see her eyes glazed over with a combination of mirth and want- a now highly familiar look he’d been on the receiving end too many times. 

_“So, what do you think? Should I go ahead and ask the chief to-“_

“Perry?” Lois almost shot up in bed but was once again stopped by Clark’s massive hold on her. She growled low and sent another set of daggers his way. “No way you’re telling the boss anything before you type up a rough draft. Remember what happened the last time you- _oh my god.”_

In the whirl of sudden fury, Lois had momentarily forgotten about the man situated between her legs. Clark now had his mouth on her, and it was all she could do not to clamp her thighs closed around him. 

Even a super galactic hero like himself could suffocate, _but what a way to go_ , she thought. 

“I’m- no- I’m just-“ his tongue and lips were doing inexplicable things to her nether region, working her up expertly. Lois closed her eyes and took a breath to steady herself, “-so disappointed in you.”

_“What? Why? Miss Lane?”_

Clark heard the younger man’s whine and felt the laughter bubbling out of him before he could suppress it- not that he’d particularly want to. He was feeling rather impish that night, and it was throwing Lois for a loop, which was just a bonus

His mouth vibrated deliciously against her center, making her lip take residence between her teeth again. She barely suppresses a groan and shudder. 

“You- you just need to-“

Clark’s eyes meet hers again, a jovial spark in his baby blues that made her veins run hot with anticipation. 

He continues licking her in a pattern he’s so far perfected, knowing when to pull back just long enough to make her breath hitch before he’s diving back and she’s arching her back off the bed.

_“I just need to do what, Miss Lane?”_

Her eyes are screwed shut, and she tries focusing on counting the spots she sees through the blissful darkness. 

“You need to- _oh shit-_ listen to me-“

Clark’s hands are now holding her thighs apart, keeping them in place as she keeps bucking into him with every new swirl and suck, working her up higher and higher. 

He was sure he’d end up leaving a bruise or two, but past experience has made him learn to accept that she liked it when he marked her, even if it had taken him a while to be convinced, he wasn’t actually _hurting_ her.

_“Listen to- I am listening, Miss Lane.”_

“Good,” Lois sighs gripping the short strands of Clark’s hair, “that’s- _oh God that’s so good.”_

She feels him smirking between her thighs, and before she could shove him with her foot again, his fingers are joining in on the game and Lois is throwing her head back.

_“Jesus Christ.”_

_“Um, Miss Lane?”_

Clark dares to peek up at her, neck exposed as her mouth hung open, her phone loosely being held up to her ear. He didn’t need to use his super hearing to hear Jeff now.

_“Err- Miss Lane? Uh… Lois? Are you- alright? Should I-“_

Finally, Lois blinks down at Clark, licking her lips in an almost mirroring manner to him. She holds the phone to her ear again, “Do me a favor, Jeff?” She doesn’t wait to hear his acknowledgement, “don’t call me again at this hour.” 

She throws the phone off to the other side of the bed, where it bounces on the mattress before it lands on the floor with a _clank!_

“Oh, you are so dead.”

“I’m disappointed, Lois,” Clark smacks his lips as he ceases his movements for a beat, “I thought you would last longer.”

“ _Funny_ , I recall telling you the same thing when I was- _oh God, Clark!”_

It’s not long before he’s working her up faster, using a touch of super speed for good measure to edge her closer. Soon enough, she’s quaking beneath him, calling out his name in ecstasy as her eyes shut out of their own volition. 

His hair was still firmly gripped between her fingers as she slowly came down from her high, his mouth still working her down through the aftershocks.

Lois waits for the buzzing in her ears to cease- blinking up against the growing darkness in the room, just faintly cast in a moonlit glow through the open curtains. 

“Well, Smallville,” she clears her throat, meeting his gaze, “you could’ve told me you had a phone fetish.”

He grins up her, lets her stroke his hair once more through before he’s kissing up her sweat soaked skin. His tongue darts out between her breasts, tasting her salty skin once before pressing his lips to hers. 

“It’s not the phone, Lois.”

Her brow arches, “Was it Jeff?” 

A choked laugh leaves him, “Lois,”

“You know, I think you might have traumatized the boy.”

_“We?”_

She rolls her eyes, “Well, I wasn’t the one tricked into a one-way phone sex.” 

“I’m sure he was just- concerned if you saw a _mouse.”_

She punches his shoulder when he laughs , “Shut it, mister. You know what this means, right?”

He gives her his best puppy eyes, his hands softly stroking her arms, “What, Lois?”

She leans up to whisper in his ear, reveling in the slight gulp she sees, “Retaliation.”

“I’m looking forward to that.”

Lois shakes her head, a teasing laugh leaving her, “Oh, I don’t think you are, funny man.” She snakes her arms around his neck, pulling him down, “you might just find a surprise under your desk at work.” 

His eyes turned murky with what she discerned to be a mixture of fear and dark desire- the kind she saw when he was on red kryptonite. 

“You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, I think we both know I would.”

He squirms on top of her, and she smirks. She wraps both legs around him, effectively making his need meet her center.

_“Lois.”_

“Payback’s a bitch, hun,” she pecks his lips, “Try to work on your poker face, will you?” He gulps in response. “You’re going to have to keep a low profile.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be tempted to continue this one for Lois’ revenge, which is an idea I’ve always had lol As always, any feedback is more than appreciated xo

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, this is just going to be a series of little smutty stories with Clois. I’ve had all these ideas since I finished the show, and I wanted to compile them in one big story. They won’t necessarily correlate or be in order, but they’re within the same timeline/universe. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought, and if you have any ideas you want to share! Xo


End file.
